the deepest man
by yue.kizu
Summary: et si harry n'était pas si lisse et si parfait que ça ? idée certes beaucoup utilisée, approche plus noire en tout cas pour le moment


**un chapitre commencé alors que je m'ennuyais à 02.28 du matin. Cherchez l'erreur ! arf**

**Rien ne m'appartiens. En même temps, c'est mieux je pense  
**

* * *

Ça avait fait un an qu'il avait commencé. Lors de ses vacances d'été de quatrième année, la pression avait été trop forte. Il avait commencé en se disant qu'il pourrait arrêter a tout instant, après tout il n'était pas dépendant, il en avait simplement besoin pour se sentir mieux et une fois que c'était fait, il arrêtait. Non il n'était pas dépendant, non il n'était pas dé…, non il …, non …, en fait si. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant, il était dépendant et ne pouvait plus vivre sans sa dose quotidienne. Ils avaient tous raison ses détracteurs, il n'était qu'un pauvre type, une loque humaine qui ne vit que grâce à sa chance et tous ses proches mourraient à cause de lui...

Alors pourquoi s'accrochait-il ? Pour sa des quotidienne de médecine douce, celle qui lui faisait oublier qui il était et lui permettait de s'enfuir de la réalité. Non disons plutôt que sa dose lui permettait de rejoindre un court instant ceux qu'il n'avait jamais pu rencontrer et voir enfin les nargoles et autre Ronflacs cornus.

Ses délires, ses phases euphoriques et les mains tremblantes ne passaient pas inaperçues pour ceux qui savaient reconnaitre les signes. Il y avait deux catégories de personnes. Celles qui fermaient les yeux et préféraient s'imaginer que c'était un mauvais rêve, après tout comment le sauveur du mon des sorciers auraient pu se droguer ? Il y avait aussi ceux qui espéraient et tentaient de provoquer une réaction chez le survivant, peine perdue. Même le lien que partageait Harry avec Voldemort ne le faisait plus réagir. De toute façon tout le monde doit mourir un jour, alors pourquoi se préoccuper de la date exacte ?

Où se plaçaient ses amis dans ces catégories ? Ron et Hermione s'étant trouver à la fin de la quatrième année, ils étaient encore dans cette phase de l'amour ou on ne prête pas ou très peu attention à ce qui est autour de soit. Mais ce n'était pas de leurs fautes n'est ce pas ? Après tout ils n'étaient que de jeunes adolescents, amis du grand sauveur. S'il venait à mourir et qu'ils n'avaient rien vu, cela ne pourrait pas être de leurs fautes, car entre amis on se dit tout non ? Non ? Ah bon …

En cette magnifique journée d'automne, Harry avait encore les idées non obscurcies par les brumes de la drogue. Cela faisait un mois qu'il n'avait plus de visions envoyées par le Seigneur Noir, et il ne s'en portait pas plus mal. L'été indien étendait ses ailes et les feuilles mordorées dansaient dans le vent. Harry pouvait voir les filaments de magie tournoyées dans les airs, résultats de l'absorption de substance hallucinogènes. Il décida de se rendre dans le parc du château pour célébrer cette journée. Il sortit d'une main tremblante son éclair de feu réduit de sa poche, lui rendit sa taille initiale et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Se penchant par-dessus le parapet, il évalua la hauteur, et satisfait il se laissa tomber dans le vide, la main droite enserrant le manche de son balai. Au dernier moment il enfourcha son éclair de feu et s'envola vers le parc, adoptant une ligne en harmonie avec les feuilles volant dans les airs. Le jeune homme tournoyait, pirouettait dans les airs, suivant une chorégraphie que les personnes ne voyant pas la magie ne pouvaient comprendre. Il dansa avec les vents durant deux longues heures, permettant ainsi à son esprit d'être comme nettoyé de toutes les impuretés possibles, sa vision plus claire et ses mains moins tremblantes.

Quand il posa les pieds à terre, il fut pris d'un vertige. Enserrant sa tête de ses deux mains, il commença à éclater de rire, d'un rire légèrement dérangé, qui sonnait comme grinçant dans le silence du parc. Les lèvres bleuies, Harry enfourcha à nouveau son balai et partit en direction des chambres de griffondor.

L'homme descendit de son perchoir et siffla. Un animal glissait entre les hautes herbes. La silhouette s'éloigna en sifflotant ; l'observation avait été instructive, à défaut d'être intéressante.

* * *

**Je ne sais pas du tout où va me mener cette fiction, on verra bien, je ne sais si je vais être gentille avec Harry ou si je vais continuer à l'enfoncer ... vos suggestions ?**


End file.
